Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2x^{3}-2x^{2})(-2x^{4}-2x^{3}+x)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 2 x^3 (-2 x^4) - 2 x^3 (-2 x^3) - 2 x^3 ( x) - 2 x^2 (-2 x^4) - 2 x^2 (-2 x^3) - 2 x^2 ( x) $ Simplify. $ 4x^{7} + 4x^{6} - 2x^{4} + 4x^{6} + 4x^{5} - 2x^{3} $ $4x^{7}+8x^{6}+4x^{5}-2x^{4}-2x^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 4x^{7}} {+ 4x^{6}} {- 2x^{4}} {+ 4x^{6}} {+ 4x^{5}} {- 2x^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 4x^{7}} {+ 8x^{6}} {+ 4x^{5}} { -2x^{4}} { -2x^{3}} $